Peter Parker x Reader
by stellarmarina
Summary: A book full of Peter Parker x Reader’s. Because Peter is precious.
1. chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this lil book.

Cause I do

-Y/N POV-

My hands were shaking over Peter's beaten up body.

I had to calm myself down.

-flashback-

I had always been more on the serious side of the friendship. I had always been more responsible letting Peter be carefree. He would visit me when he was in need of stitching up late at night.

Which, was a lot of the time. He was 17 now, as was I, but he was always carefree in battle. I never saw him battle, no never, I basically was just only his nurse, and best friend. I liked the sidelines fine.

Peter was a scrawny boy, so I'm betting good money that he was always on the tougher end of fights. He showed me the videos he got of fighting Captain America.

I always cringe when he gets thrown around by him. It makes me want to punch the first Avenger in his dumb face.

I would probably break my knuckle trying, so I better not.

I could probably get Mr. Stark to do it.

Yeah, I'd like that.

In the end Mr. Stark, better known as the Ironman, ended up doing me justice. He offered me a job with the Avengers.

I denied it of course. I liked staying behind.

-end of flashback-

Tonight, I wished it had taken Mr. Starks offer.

I was in my apartment, with a bloody Peter thrown across my bed.

He was staining my perfectly white bedsheets red, with his blood loss.

I'd have to explain to my mum later.

When he crawled through my window, after being polite and knocking on it. Even though he was almost dead from blood loss, the kid never forgot his manners.

He smiled at me when I lifted up the windowsill. It was around midnight, the moonlight being my source of light.

His red and blue suit was tattered. Huge scratches across it revealed why he was spilling blood. When he smiled, his teeth were stained red.

He must've spit up blood. He's in horrible condition.

"How the hell did this happen Peter?"

I asked frantically, as I threw his arm around my shoulder, and practically carried him to me bed.

The blood loss was affecting him. I needed to close his wounds, and call 911. This was beyond me. I rushed into my bathroom and grabbed my large first aid kit. I had learned my lesson by having a tiny one and trying to treat his wounds.

"Uh, got in a pretty bad tangle with this guy... what was his name?"

His voice slurred, he sounded drunk. I ran back into the room with my first aid kit. I slung it onto my bed and popped it open.

I first took out a pair of shears and sliced his suit.

I'd apologize to Mr. Stark later. This was serious.

I got a good look at his chest, he was super toned for a scrawny 17 year old. Had a perfect 6 pack that had a huge gash ruining it.

I disinfected the wound and around it, and took out my needle and started stitching him up.

As I finished the first of three gashes, my hands were shaking.

"Why are you scared?"

Peter joked, coughing. Probably up some blood.

That's when I lost it. My hands started shaking worse, my body trembling as I released a sob.

"It's because I can't stand losing you!"

I sobbed. I cared for this boy. He was my best friend. I couldn't just let him die.

I continued stitching him up through my clouded vision.

Peter smiled at me. His teeth stained red, his brown eyes full of fear, but staying stroking for me. And his hair messily sweeps back as sweat rolled down his forehead.

I finished stitching up the third gash. I stood up from the bed, walked to my dresser and threw him one of my shirts. It was a Hello Kitty I had.

He couldn't slip it on. I walked over there and helped him put it on.

"Thanks."

He breathed out.

I walked towards my phone.

"What are you doing?"

He asked, as he traced his finger along my stitches, wincing when he made contact.

"Calling 911 Pete, I don't have any medical-"

I was cut off by the sound of sobbing.

I wasn't my own.

It was Peter's.

"Please."

He sobbed.

"I don't wanna go there. Please."

He pleaded to me.

I sat down on the bed next to him. Leaving my phone on my desk.

I forgot one important thing.

He hated hospitals because he had lost so many people there.

His parents.

Uncle Ben.

"Okay."

I said as I payed down next to him and hugged him.

"Thank you."

He said. He leaned over to me, despise his stitches.

And kissed me.

His lips tasted salty, from his tears. And like iron, from his blood.

"I love you Y/N."

Peter told me as he cuddled closer next to me.

"I love you too Peter."

Boom. First chapter. Requests are open!


	2. chapter 2

Enjoy.

-Y/N POV-

I had found out a few month ago that my boyfriend was Spider-man. He used his powers to the dumbest things for me.

He did the Spider-man kiss thing with me. I enjoyed this, and he enjoyed it way too much.

He wrote me I love you In Spiderwebs multiple times.

He did dumb gestures like this multiple times in our relationship. But today, he was doing something extra dumb.

He was standing on a ledge on the roof of my apartment handing by a web, just talking.

"So how are you doing this fine day Y/N?"

He told as he stared down at me through the lens of his suit.

"Get down from there Peter!"

I yelled at him. He was scaring me. I know he could do multiple things to save himself but it didn't stop me from getting scared senseless.

"Mmmm, Nope."

He called back. He started spinning in circles on his string of web.

Mr. Stark told me he was a reckless guy, and I could see that.

Also that his web tensile strength was incredibly strong. Peter was a brilliant guy, but if he didn't get down from there, he'd be brilliantly hurt.

"Pete, please come down."

I begged to him.

"Nope. It's fun up here. Come join me."

He shot a web down at me, which I sidestepped and missed.

"You know I hate heights."

I answered playing with the hem of my sweater.

"I know, but when your with me, your safe."

He smiled through his mask.

"Yeah because your the definition of safe right now."

I said placing my hands on my hips.

He pulled his mask up to his nose and smiled at me.

"What's In it for me? If I come down of course?"

He smirked.

"Well."

I said thinking.

"I'll give you a kiss."

He hesitated for a moment.

"And?"

He asked.

"And, I'll take you for ice cream."

I offered. Peter had a thing for ice cream, and it was hilarious.

"You should've said so earlier!"

He said shorting a web at the wall, swinging to it. Then swinging down to me.

He pulled his mask off. He leaned close to me, almost closing the gap between us.

"Let's go get that ice cream."

He whispered. I punched him in the arm.

"I thought you were going to kiss me!"

I told him, furiously.

"Later, but ice cream first."

He informed me as he crawled through my window to get his clothes.

I sat on the ledge placing my hand under my chin.

A few minutes later he emerged wearing jeans and a spiderman t-shirt. How ironic.

He grabbed my hand and shot his web to the next apartment across the street.

He grabbed me by the waist and started swinging.

"Peter!"

I screamed at him while he just laughed at me.

"Peter it's not funny!"

I beat at his chest.

"Mmm, yeah it is. Because it's you."

He smirked down at me.

He shit one last web then swung low.

The pavement was dangerously close when he let go of his web.

I thought my ankles were going to shatter but no, it was a soft landing.

I slapped his arm lightly.

"You're mean."

I grumbled fixing my hair.

"You love me."

He said flipping his hair back into place.

We walked into the ice cream store. Peter looked at me eagerly.

I sighed and went up to the front counter.

"One milkshake with two straws please, and one chocolate chip cookie."

I smirked. The cashier rang it up.

"5.35."

The unenthusiastic girl told us, as she eyed Peter.

I handed her the money and told her.

"He's all mine."

I linked my hands with him and walked across the place to have a seat.

Peter sat across from me eagerly waiting for our milkshake and his cookie. He was like a 5 years old. But it was true. I loved him.

Another guy delivered our order. I must've scared the cashier.

Our milkshake was topped with tons of whipped cream. I stuck the two straws into it, as I was doing it, Peter flicked some onto me.

It landed on my lips.

"You did that on purpose."

I told him.

He laughed.

"Of course I did. So I could do this."

He pushed the milkshake aside and leaned over the table and kissed me.

"I needed to get that off. It bothered me."

He smiled when he pulled away.

"I thought you were going to drink the milkshake instead of kiss me."

I laughed.

"I considered it."

He said thinking.

"Peter!"

I lightly slapped him.

I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this!

I got this idea while I was taking this huge standardized test, so I'm weird.

-Y/N POV-

Let me explain why I just slammed the door in Peter Parker's face.

I am a student at the Midtown School of Science. I had brought some projects for the Stark Expo home, and a few of my friends to make final checks on them. All of my friends trusted me, I wasn't that smart if you asked me. But they all trusted me, alas, here I was.

Spider-man of all people offered to walk me home to my apartment. I was a huge fan of his. I was going to ask questions about shooting webs and all that stuff once I got home. We walked peacefully to my apartment.

"Which one of those windows are yours?"

He asked pointing up at the tall building.

I pointed near the middle.

"The one with white curtains is mine."

I answered.

"Sweet."

He called to me as he started crawling up to wall of the building.

"You are so weird!"

I shouted to him.

I rushed up the stairs because I didn't want him messing with any of my Stark Expo projects. My luck must've been good today because he tapped the window once he saw me.

"Why'd you do that?"

I asked heaving the window up.

"I do whatever a spider can."

He replied simply.

I rolled my eyes.

"Stay right here. I need to go change out of this."

I said gesturing to my school uniform. I started walking towards my bathroom. I slipped off my white button up shirt, undid my hair, took off my skirt. Replaced my shirt with an oversized Midtown sweater, the skirt with sweatpants. I smiled in the mirror. I got to interview the Spider-Man.

-Peter's POV-

She walked out of her room and I heard the click of another door. I recognized all the projects on her desk besides one. I was a bottle of perfume.

How odd.

Maybe it was Marie's?

Must be.

I examined the bottle closer, the nozzle it had on it would spray more than the regular perfume bottle. I inspected it further.

Then I sprayed some of it into my face.

Real smart Parker. I scolded myself.

I fanned my face for a minute so Y/N couldn't tell I sprayed the perfume and threw myself onto her bed as she entered.

-Y/N POV-

I entered my room again to see Spider-man curled up on my bed.

"Did you touch anything?"

I asked placing my hands on my hips. I thought something was off. He shook his head no. Mmm just superposition then. I sat down on my bed next to him and pulled out a pencil and paper. I wanted to record this.

"So, are the webs all you?"

I asked biting the end of the pencil.

"Y'know, you shouldn't do that."

He answered. My eyes darted up from my price of paper where I was awaiting my answer.

"Do what?"

I asked biting my lip incase I had done something wrong. He groaned.

"Don't do that either. It's a real turn on for guys like me."

My eyes widened in shock. My cheeks were sent up in flames.

"E-excuse me?"

I slightly stuttered.

"Gosh damn. That's sexy."

He purred. I dropped my pencil.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

I asked him.

"Nothing. Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

He pulled off his face mask to reveal my classmate Peter.

"Peter? You're Spiderman?"

I accused him.

"In the flesh hottie. Enough about me, what about you? I wanna know more about you."

He told me taking my hand and kissing it lightly. I blushed even harder. Me and Peter had always been good friends, but wow.

"Peter you know a lot about me."

I said, flushed.

"Not enough."

He said tracing his finger along my jawline.

"You are so damn sexy you know?"

He said.

Then it hit me.

Marie's project was a lust perfume. And he smelled of it.

This makes so much more sense.

"Peter, are you sure you didn't touch anything?"

I asked again.

"Nope. All I wanna touch is you."

He said as he wrapped a stray piece of hair around his finger.

He got my paper and pencil and threw it off my bed. He pushed me over into my back. He started to lean down for a kiss when,

I kneed him the crotch.

"Not cool."

He told me. As I escaped from my bed and ran across my apartment towards my lab to find a cure for this.

I sprinted but I could hear his light footsteps behind me, and above me.

I sprinted even harder. I was supposed to be a nerd! Not an Olympic athlete. Peter was gaining on me fast. I found the door to my lab ahead.

"Don't run away from me baby!"

He called out from not that far away behind me. I opened my door as soon as I closed it. I clicked the multiple locks on my door.

I heard him pounding at my door as I mixed chemicals together for an antidote. I found a spritzer bottle and poured the antidote into the bottle.

The door fell down right as I screwed the top onto the bottle.

"I love you. Don't run from me."

He said in a slurred voice.

He advanced towards me as I kept the antidote behind my back. He leaned into kiss me when I pulled it out from behind my back and sprayed him several times in the face.

He stumbled back. I sat there and took heavy breaths for a few minutes as he shook his head around.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"Y/N?"

His voice cut the silence.

"Peter?"

I said with an edge on my voice hoping it was him.

"I am so sorry."

He said placing his hands onto his forehead.

"I shouldn't have touched your stuff."

He groaned.

I laughed slightly.

"At least I know it works."

I joked.

"Look, I am really sorry about this. And my secret, will you-"

I cut him off.

"Did you mean it?"

I asked finding sudden interest in my lab's floor.

There was silence for a period.

"Yeah, I just wish it would've happened on better terms-"

I cut him off again.

This time with a kiss. His lips tasted of strawberry. The scent of the antidote apparently.

"I love you Spider-Man, Peter, whoever you are."

He hugged me.

"I love you too."

"Now you pick up my pencil and paper you threw you jerk."

I said sarcastically.

I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
